The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to unsolicited bulk email detection.
Unsolicited bulk emails often create security risks, disruptions, and waste resources. In many instances, unsolicited bulk email senders may rapidly generate emails and circumvent unsolicited bulk email detection methods.